


du er ikke alene. du vil aldri være alene igjen.

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft angel babies trying to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am very upset about the latest clip (4.06 #1) so this is Isak feeling hurt and broken and alone and Even letting him know that he's never alone.





	du er ikke alene. du vil aldri være alene igjen.

Isak swallows hard. His bruised face feels like nothing compared to this. But he looks away, tries to focus on biology, feels more and more lost the more the teacher drones on and thinks it isn't just because he's fallen behind on his work.

He brushes past Sana as soon as class ends and ducks into the closest bathroom. He wills his hands not to shake as he pulls out his phone and sends a message to Even. 

_Can you come to my locker_

He forgot to put a question mark, Isak realizes as he presses send, but he supposes he's beyond grammar at this point. He slips his phone back into his pocket without waiting for an answer because Even will be there, he always is. Isak all but runs out of the bathroom and across the school to his locker.

Even is already there, and when Isak sees him from down the hall he feels his composure crumble. He reaches Even and wordlessly tumbles into him, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck and burying his face in his chest. Even's arms wrap around him instantly, by instinct, because this is the most natural thing in the world, but Isak can feel his boyfriend's confusion. He draws in a deep breath and looks up, but then he ducks back into Even's hoodie because he's not sure what to say. There's no good reason to be falling apart like this. 

Even grabs his hand and pulls him a short distance into an empty classroom, and he locks the door before turning to look at Isak. He's leaning against a table, staring at his shoes, looking so small that Even feels his chest tighten. This is wrong. Isak should never feel this way. He's angry, angry at whoever took away that beautiful smile he'd seen just that morning, but more than that, he's scared. He's terrified that whatever is wrong, he might not be able to make it better. 

They don't speak for a few moments. Even breaks the silence. 

"What happened?"

Isak looks up. Sweet, caring, loving, worried Even. He'd been so good after the fight, getting ice packs for his eye and pressing kisses to every centimeter of Isak's body, fussing over him as if he'd had something much worse than a black eye and a nosebleed. Isak hadn't had a moment to feel everything; he was too busy being looked after and assuring Even that he was okay. It was hitting him now. How do you say that? How do you tell someone you're breaking when all you want is to be whole for them?

Even is starting to freak out as Isak looks at him, clearly trying to find the words. Isak swallows and opens his mouth once, twice, before he finally speaks. "The fight... and Elias and Mikael... and I was fine but Sana..." Isak trails off and looks down again.

Even steps closer to him and tips Isak's chin up. He wills Isak to meet his gaze. "Sana what? What, Isak?" Even's voice is low but Isak can hear how worried he is. 

"It's stupid, it shouldn't bother me, she just - she looked so mean and cold, and she said I should just face the fact that I'm alone, and -" Isak is cut off by Even crushing him to his chest. Even wraps himself around him, wanting to cover him entirely and protect him from this. One hand is tangled in the curls at the back of Isak's head, pressing his face into the crook of Even's neck, and Even holds him tight, like their lives depend on it. He feels Isak draw in a few short, shaky breaths, and he doesn't let go until he hears his breath become even again.

Even pulls back and holds Isak's face between his hands. Isak doesn't avoid his gaze anymore and lets those blue eyes bore into him like they so often do, finding everything he keeps hidden from the rest of the world. When Even speaks his voice is steady, measured, and he looks into Isak like this is the most important thing in the world.

"You are not alone. You will never be alone again." 

Even's eyes search Isak's face, needing to see that Isak believes him. He needs Isak to know.

Even's eyes close and he leans into Isak so their foreheads are touching. "You are not alone," he whispers again, and Isak just presses their lips together. It's a quick kiss, soft, because everything really is okay, even if Isak freaks out a little sometimes. He is not alone, and everything is okay. 

They stand there for a while, just holding each other, until Isak feels like talking.

"I'm sorry you're missing class," he whispers.

Even makes a face at him, like Isak should know by now that Even doesn't care. Isak chuckles.

"You were so happy this morning," Even says, matter-of-fact, giving Isak the choice to respond or not.

Isak nods and his lips quirk up in a small smile.  "I still am."

"Yeah?" Even looks at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah," Isak says and tilts his chin upwards. Even obliges, brushing his lips against Isak's, and feels his smile widen. Isak continues, "I think I just didn't process shit, and when Sana said that it all hit me or something."

Even nods in understanding, like he always does at Isak's usually nonsensical attempts to make sense of his feelings out loud. Isak is working on the communication thing, really. 

"I'm sorry," Even says, and when he's barely gotten the words out Isak is clapping a hand over his mouth. Even makes a disgruntled noise, but Isak is glaring at him.

"I told you to stop that. Not your fault."

Even rolled his eyes adorably and Isak removed his hand.

There is a moment of comfortable silence before Even speaks. "Sana's just... she's not processing it either, Isak. She's obviously got shit going on that she won't talk about, and she's just taking it out on you." _Which is really fucking unfair_ , Even doesn't add, because he knows how much Isak loves his biology buddy and knows he would only defend her. Even loved her too, but he knew she never opened up, just lashed out, and he wasn't ever gonna be cool with that being directed at his Isak.

Isak and Even spent the rest of the class there. They didn't do much of anything really, just sat on the desks talking and kissing, letting themselves bask in how solid and happy and _good_ this was. Nothing could ever actually mess that up.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Du er ikke alene. Du vil aldri være alene igjen."_  
>  You are not alone. You will never be alone again.
> 
> sorry I wrote this in one sitting, it's not my best and not proofread or anything but I needed to get my feelings out there.


End file.
